


The wolf that you are

by Basicalllybarbie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Awkward Derek, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, College, Drinking, Drunk Stiles, F/M, Jealous Derek, Kid Derek, Kid Laura, M/M, Masterbation, Multi, Multiple point of view, OFC - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 06, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tequila, fae, handjobs, kid Cora, mate bond, polyamourous relationship, soul mates, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicalllybarbie/pseuds/Basicalllybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's best friend as a kid moved away when he was ten and at the time he was sure he had lost his soul mate forever when he felt the tie to his mate change unexpectedly. He couldn't explain it but something felt different and for a long time Derek assumed his soul mate had died. A few years, a lot of baggage and this annoying clumsy loud mouth with whiskey eyes that looks like dinner later Derek has another chance with is soul mate, or soul mates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story moves between all main characters POV and a variety or times, ages and happenstances

“Fi” Derek gaped  
“Derek” Sophie said breathlessly 

Sophie stumbled forward Stiles hand darting out too steady her  
“You two know each other?” He asked shock evident in his tone  
“Uh we did” Derek breathed the pair still staring at each other

 

“why do you have two really fluffy caterpillars on your face” Fi said poking at Derek. Little Derek just scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Laura burst out into peals of laughter and Cora falls of the side of the sand box laughing.  
“Cora I don’t know who this is but if you ever stop being friends know she will be the one staying” Laura huffed out between giggles earning a glare from Cora.  
Cora had bought home her first ever friend after something had happened causing Fi’s parents to not be able to pick her. Talia had been there picking up Cora, Laura and Derek waiting in the car, when she had overheard the teacher talking to Fi’s parents on the phone and had offered to look after her for the afternoon. Fi’s mother had died during child birth and her dad worked as an office clerk during the day and picked up the occasional shift with the local fire department.

From Fi’s first surprise play date she had managed to get under Derek’s skin. He didn’t like how much she smelt like home and pack laced with the sweet scent of melted marshmallows. He was only 8 when they had first met and he hadn’t known what her scent meant until he was much older. After that first playdate Fi became a regular installation at the Hale house and in all of their lives. Laura would babysit her at home when her dad got stuck at work in an effort to prove that she was in fact an “adult” at the fresh age of fourteen or she would simply come home from school with Cora for one reason or another. Despite her on going and mildly frightening friendship she developed with Cora she still spent a vast amount of time following Derek around.

By the time Derek turned ten he was fairly used to Fi spending time with him and they had become much closer friends than her and Cora ever had. Cora swore she wasn’t bitter but sometimes Derek would catch a wave of jealousy floating off of her when they would disappear off on an adventure together. The older Fi got the more trouble she seemed to get into, and the more trouble she gt Derek into. It was her wild nature which had eventually lead to her discovery of the werewolf secret. They had been playing hide and seek in the preserve behind the Hale residence and Fi had begun to notice that Derek seemed to be much better at this game than she ever was and had starting trying to find ways to get the upper hand. She had crawled into a small cave just beside a small creek ending up soaking wet and completely covering her scent. Derek had been searching for her for a long time and his wolf was beginning to get restless the more worried he got that he wasn’t going to find her. 

Fi watched Derek get close to her location and planned her attack waiting until he was nice and close before launching out at him in surprise. Derek had been so shocked and his wolf already so restless that he had wolfed out without really thinking about it landing on all fours, teeth bared at a wide eyed Fi. Derek’s heart was still racing from the shock and he was having trouble controlling his wolf with the scent of Fi now thick in his nose, overwhelmingly intoxicating in his wolf form. Fi hadn’t runaway or screamed and was now looking on at Derek with eyes shining with curiosity. She slowly raised her hands in front of her and took a small step closer to Derek. Derek growled in the back of his throat in a half-hearted warning to stay back as his control was tinkering over the edge. She either didn’t hear it or chose to ignore the threat as she continued forward slowly until she was close enough to touch him. She kept her hands raised and offered them to Derek like one does when meeting a dog for the first time to see if its friendly. Derek stiffened a little but leaned forward and sniffed her hands eyes shining gold. Fi held eye contact and took another step forward running her hand through the fur behind his ears gently. Derek breathed out a huff and tilted his head forward in invitation. Fi stepped closer into his space running her hands over his back and neck curiously. Derek whimpered slightly causing her to step back and raise an eyebrow. Derek need some space the whole situation to overwhelming for his wolves heightened senses. 

Fi couldn’t help but stare at Derek in wonder, she knew that there was something super about the Hales but didn’t know exactly what. Her dad had told her from a young age that she was special that there were others like her who also had special talents. Seeing Derek in his wolf form was amazing, her specialness wouldn’t show until she was much older but she could still feel the thrum of power that wafted off Derek and Laura and Cora. Derek stepped back from her and shuddered for a few moments before returning to his human form.  
“Fi, what have I told you about scaring people” He growled at her his face taking on a harsh light.  
“Sorry, I, I just didn’t think you were going to find me. And I well I was getting cold” She stammered in response hurt at the anger and distrust shining through Derek’s eyes.  
“I always find you Fi. I always will.” He said his features softening again “But I need to change back into my wolf form to go home or mum is going to be furious.”  
Fi nodded looking on in awe again as Derek shifted bac to his wolf form before heading back towards the house pausing to look over his shoulder in an invitation to follow.

Stiles flopped down gracelessly on the only remaining seat in the lecture hall almost knocking his coffee all over the girl in front of him. He managed to bump her in his scrambling to stop her from being burned and his precious life source from being spilled.  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry” He mumbled out with a flush when the blonde girl in front of him turned around  
“I’m so clumsy I should come with a warning label. Well Where I come from my name is warning label enough, because you know when you’re the sheriffs kid and as good as I am at maiming myself with daily life task word tends to get around. But omg your probably from some big town where nobody cares about the sheriffs kid and have no idea what I’m talking about. I should stop talking. I really am sorry though” He babbled unable to stop the word vomit.  
The girl pause for a moment before breaking out into peals of laughter  
“And I didn’t think any one could talk more than I could” She said with a smile  
“I’m Sophie! Don’t worry about the bump no blood no foul” She said holding out her hand  
“Oh ah hey yeah I guess in all that chatter I didn’t really introduce myself, I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski” he said taking her hand and giving it a good shake.  
Stiles and Sophie hit it off immediately almost getting kicked out of the lecture for talking. Deciding that wasn’t the best impression to make they decided to head off after class and grab a coffee. Sophie explained she was from California originally but after she had lost her Father, her only living relative, they had sent her off to Australia to live with her godparents. As it turned out they were even from the same town but they had both been really young when Sophie had left. Stiles had explained to her that this was his first time living away from his friends and his family and how they had all been reluctant to let him go to Berkley because of his general magnetism for trouble. Sophie had laughed at that and ensured that she was definitely ode to that sentiment.  
The two had spent hours in the coffee shop just of campus talking about anything and everything and discovering that not only did they have very similar course loads they were also living in the same building. Sophie new that her and Stiles were going to be fast friends but she also sensed the power thrumming through his veins and wondered if he knew it was there. She had kept that part of hidden for so long in Australia for fear of scorn and now that she was back in her home land she was finally free to flew her metaphorical muscles. Sophie decided to keep an eye on Stiles to see if maybe there was a magic connection too. There was just something about him that called out to her magics but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She wrote the sensation off to the need to feed rising in her gut. Stiles and her finally left the coffee shop after hours and headed back to their dorms trading numbers at Sophie’s dorm.

 

“OMG Derek you won’t believe it I meant the coolest girl today. She’s like me but like female! We even have like half our courses together!” Stiles panted excitedly down the phone  
Derek rolled his eyes “Because the world so needs another Stiles” He said trying to hide the fondness in his tone. 

Derek had been aware that Stiles was his mate since shortly after he had met the clumsy brunette in the preserve by his house. Knowing this information however still wasn’t enough to make Derek actually say anything to Stiles. They had developed such a close friendship and Derek wouldn’t risk losing that for anything. Plus, his previous romantic history was an ode to bad decision and Stiles wasn’t someone he ever wanted to regret. He was really starting to worry he might be losing his mind however as he listened to Stiles babble on about college and was unable to hide the fond smile gracing his face. He pulled himself back out of his thoughts just in time to hear Stiles bring up the supernatural  
“I think she’s super something Sour wolf. I don’t know what or even if she knows that she is but my spark was picking up all kinds of energy signatures from her. The weird thing was that the power felt familiar and safe. Der what does that even mean? Should I call Deaton and see what he thinks about all of this? Or do I bring it up to her? What if she thinks I’m crazy Der, I don’t think I could survive college without any friends and literally nobody talked to me last semester.” Stiles whined.

Derek had stiffened at the mention of supernatural but he didn’t want to freak Stiles out and he was intending on heading up for a visit this weekend anyways so he figured Stiles couldn’t get into too much trouble between now and then. 

 

Fi had tried so many times to find the Hale’s after she had been shipped off to Australia but after hearing about the Hale fire she had lost hope and her heart had been shattered. She had hidden her powers in Australia but had practiced in secret and at the delightful age of eighteen had hit her full strength. Fi was part succubi and part Fae an odd combination and a more bizarre feeding complex. The Fae while not always fair and fun did not like to take without asking where as Succubi were all about themselves. The need to feed fortunately for Fi jumped from three days per feed to three weeks per feed. Which small victories but hey you gotta enjoy the little things. Her feeding also required consent which lead to her hosting a lot of parties. You see a person who says yes to an invitation by mythical rules is giving consent to feed off of their energy without touching. So fill a house or a room with people you invited pump some music and ply them with alcohol and all you really have to do to feed is take a nice deep breath of the lust filled air. Hence why getting into party promoting at club venues had become somewhat of a talent for Fi. 

As is expected another Friday brought another night of prompting and plying people with shots at her local crawler club Howlers. Not only was Howlers one of the most reputable in the college club district but it catered to all manner or supernatural creatures. Fi often used her talents to gather information from the patrons or to lure those who didn’t belong or were out to cause harm to their deaths. Case in point as Fi walked past a table of men who flagged her down by roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the table. A leggy blonde woman flashed her a predatory smile and flicked her a credit card. 

“Vodka, the real stuff no aconite” She all but purred her voice sending a shiver down Fi’s spine. Fi nodded and smirked back  
“How drunk you planning on getting jag?” Fi said with a confidence she didn’t feel.  
“Oh I don’t drink much anymore sweetie this rounds for them” she said arching an eyebrow at her human companions. 

Fi nodded and headed back to the register to swipe the card and start the tab. Her stomach lurched however when she read the name on the custom credit card. It read Kate Argent and the Argent family crest displayed in silver on the card. Fi had heard the rumours and new that not only was Kate wanted by a lot of people she was also the reason majority of the Hale’s had died. Fi’s blood turned to ice in her veins and her hands shook as anger pulsed through her. One of the werewolves working behind the bar at her picking up the chemo signals she was emitting  
“You alright Fi? I swear I could feel the temperature drop just then” He prompted trying to get a smile from her. She shook her head and took some deep breaths blocking herself against any kind of supernatural. In this state she was practically invisible. She walked back to the table with the drinks they had ordered and placed them down with a smile noting which one was Kate’s before moving off to another table in her section.

As Fi neared the end of her shift she noticed a very confused looking Kate stumble out the back door. She looked up at Leon and motioned with a flick of her chin to advise she was going to go check on the drunk. He rolled his eyes and nodded “you think they would be better at self control considering all the heightened senses hey? Go make sue she doesn’t do something dumb there’s college kids everywhere out front and you can only write off so much as drunk kids”. Fi nodded placing a look of concern on her face before heading out the back door. It didn’t take her long to find Kate barely conscious or breathing beside one of the dumpsters. Fi kicked at her listless form 

“I thought you weren’t drinking tonight Jag?” she said with a smirk when Kate eyes flashed with recognition as she gazed up at her.

“ I ddddddiddt ddrnk anythgggg” she slurred

“Huh that’s strange I seem to remember a few rounds of fae absinthe being order on your tab. Oops” Fi said laughing

“ who’rreyouu “ she said concern sliding into her eyes

“Oh Kate you don’t know me personally but you killed some people that meant a great deal to me because you’re a dangerously unstable bitch” Fi purred leaning down to swipe the hair out of Kate eyes knowing she was far too drugged to do anything about it.

“I honestly thought it would be harder to take down the infamous Kate Argent but you made it too easy. Bringing easily manipulable humans as your companions and not knowing the taste of a fae adjusted drink. It’s a shame really your death isn’t going to be nearly as painful as I would have hoped.”

Fi reached down and dragged Kate to stand putting her limp arms over her shoulder in show for the cameras in the alley way. She dragged her barely moving body down towards the street and hailing a cab. Fi Hailed a cab and lump Kate into the backseat advising the cab driver to take her to the address on her card. Sitting Kate up right in the backseat Fi raised her hand and blew a list mist into her face, the mist was laced with a slow acting and painful poison which should allow Kate to get back to whatever hole she crawled out of and die out of the public eye. Fi took a step back and she shut the door watching the cab pull off down the street an overwhelming feeling of joy lighting up her senses. 

 

Stiles tried really hard to pretend that he wasn’t over the moon that weekend when Derek had rocked up at his dorm with a cactus and pink ears stumbling over an excuse about wanting to make sure he was settled in or safe or something. Stiles was listening originally but he’d gotten very distracted by how adorable Derek looked when he blushed. It was no secret that Stiles had been harbouring a crush bigger than an avalanche on the broody werewolf for some time and it was moments like these that cause Stiles heart to stutter in his chest. He invited Derek in taking the cactus and setting it up in a prime position on his desk before whirling around to Derek and assaulting him with questions about the sheriff and the pack. Derek laughed and told him he had seen the sheriff and Melissa at the grocery store and had wanted to take a picture of the sheriffs’ expression as Melissa filled the cart up with fruits and vegetables while his eyes wandered longingly over towards the salt and fats of the fried food section. Stiles laughed tossing his head back as he imagined the look on the sheriffs’ face. Derek filled him in on his progress with Jackson and Isaac in trying to get them to full shift now that the Betas were all back living with Derek at the at the loft while the currently being renovated Hale house was made liveable again. Derek told Derek about Cora and how she was doing in South America and told him that she was going to be home over spring break so he had to come back to Beacon Hills. Stiles had rolled his eyes

“Der you know I love Cora but it’s my first college spring break and I really like to have that college experience at least once.” He whined pouting and making puppy eyes at Derek.

“Spring break Der, Sprannngggg Breakkkkkkkkk” he said imitating James Franco

“Oh god Stiles please don’t start that again” He begged “it was bad enough watching it let alone having to tolerate you repeating that over and over again for months afterwards”

“Oh you loved it. Plus I’m sure I can get into way more trouble than those girls ever did” Stiles said waggling his eyebrows

“Oh I don’t doubt that” Derek said with a laugh

Stiles jumped up grabbing Derek hand and dragging him towards the door unexpectedly  
“You have to try the food at this pub just off campus! It’s amazing and the portions are even werewolf huge.” He said excitement lighting his face. Derek just rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged along enjoying Stiles hand in his.  
They ate and chatted and explored the campus all weekend and Derek several times refused to acknowledge how much fun he was having. He had almost forgot how easy it was just to be in Stiles presence. Stiles had managed to persuade Derek into getting them a few beers to have with their food and was enjoying the warmth and fluidity a little alcohol brought to his body. So when Derek had tried to leave to a hotel Stiles had squawked at him and insisted that Derek stay with him. His latest roommate wasn’t due to arrive for at least another two weeks. Derek had relented eventually as he accepted it was Stiles way or the high way. 

Derek sighed when he stepped into the bathroom that night being alone with Stiles in a room that was now filled with the scent of stilesandderek was driving him crazy. His wolf was prowling inside his head begging to touch its mate and keeping Derek on the edge of wolfing out constantly. Derek took a deep breath and splashed some cold water on his face before chucking on the pair or sweats Stiles had tossed at him and deciding to forgo his shirt in an effort to keep cool.

As it turned out forgoing the shirt was apparently the wrong choice because apparently Stiles wasn’t unaffected by the sight. He was lying on his own bed in a pair of batman pyjama pants and a beat up beacon hills PD shirt when Derek came back. As soon as Derek had walked out of the bathroom Stiles scent had exploded with arousal. Derek felt his claws grow in his hands as he clenched his fists to stop them from reaching out to touch him.

“Damn sour wolf I didn’t know sweat pants could look so good!” Stiles said in flirty tone  
Derek just rolled his eyes and headed across to the spare bunk

“Good night Stiles” he grated

“What? No good night kiss?” He said blinking at Derek with those big Bambi eyes.

Derek decided against his better judgement that if Stiles wanted to play ball Derek could give it just back just as good. He got up and stalked over to Stiles and crowded him up against the head board getting all up in his space. He flickered his eyes up too Stiles whose were blown wide with an expression Derek couldn’t quite determine. He leaned I until his lips were just a breath away from Stile’s their noses brushing against each other. Stiles eyes fluttered closed and Derek came so very close to just pressing his lips to the brunettes but instead he licked a stripe up Stiles cheek and nose earning a startled jump from Stiles which resulted in Derek getting smacked in the face.  
“ewwwwwww werewolf spit” Stiles screeched rubbing his hands against his face while Derek laughed.  
“You know what Der now I’m gonna make you snuggle with me and I know you want to because puppy piles are secretly your thing. Also if you didn’t think I’d notice all the scent marking you have been doing all day you’re an idiot.” Stiles laughed. Pulling Derek to lay down and snuggling in against him easily. Derek stiffened at first knowing that this was definitely a bad idea considering how close he came to losing his control only a moment ago but the feel of stiles against him seemed to ease his wolf so he relaxed into stiles grip and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally here I'm sorry it took so long!!!

As soon as Derek stepped back through the door of the loft he was immediately cornered by Erica  
“so smells like you and Stiles were pretty close” she said sniffing at his skin  
Derek flushed, the tips of his ears turning pink at the question  
“Uh yeah we slept in the same bed. You know, dorm rooms, single beds” Derek stammered  
Erica slapped him upside the head so hard Derek could almost taste it  
“You mean to tell me you absolutely reek of Stiles and all you did was share a bed! Jesus Christ Derek I’ve seen glaciers move faster than you!” She screeched causing the other betas to come check out the situation.  
“Jesus Derek what did you do bathe in Stilinski?” Jackson said pretending to retch  
“If that wasn’t bad enough your chemo signals are about as bi-polar as Lydia” Isaac drawled   
“ Maybe I should just call Stiles and tell him my damn self! At least then we won’t have to deal with you moping around the house for days the next time Stiles calls to tell you he hooked up with some random at a party” Erica threatened.  
Derek flashed his Alpha red eyes at her and she tilted her head in submission maintaining the scowl that was on her face. Boyd stepped up behind her and turned her back towards their shared room  
“Come on guys give Derek a break. He’s just trying to do the “right thing” and let Stiles have the college experience” He said nodding towards Derek.   
Derek inclined his head in thanks as Boyd removed Erica from the main area. Derek sighed and shouldered past his other Beta’s and headed for his room. He was torn between wanting to wash Stiles scent off of himself and never wanting to wash again. Just thinking about the scent of Stilesandderek and the way the brunette had felt pressed up against him had him half hard in his sweats. With a growl he ripped off the offending items of clothing tossing them on the bed in an effort to transfer the scent to his pillows before settling in for a nice hot shower to take the edge off. He was glad that he had managed to find a way to soundproof the walls in the loft because he didn’t need his already nosy Beta’s knowing he was going to jack off to memories of Stiles scent.   
Derek fought an internal battle with himself for a few moments before finally taking himself in hand and beginning to stroke slowly. He thought about the way Stiles felt so right pressed up against him. Closing his eyes, he imagined waking up naked in bed with Stiles his erection pressing against that pert little ass. Slowly grinding himself against the younger man as he woke up slowly moaning at the feel of it. He imagined rolling tiles over and moving between his legs to take his mouth in a long hungry kiss as he ground himself against Stiles both of them moaning at the delightful friction. He sped up his movements as he imagined kissing across Stiles jaw and down his neck, making his way down his chest, nipping lightly at his nipples and belly button revelling in the sounds he was pulling from Stiles lips. He imagine looking up at Stiles taking in his chest and face as it flushed as his breaths came out in little pants the closer Derek got to where Stiles needed him most. Derek couldn’t hold it back any longer when he imagined taking Stiles into his mouth and down his throat, Stiles long fingers carding through his hair and his head fell back against the headboard with a thud, Derek names leaving his lips on a moan. Derek stroked himself through his orgasm washing away the remains of his release with a tinge of shame crawling through his body. He knew it wasn’t fair to think about Stiles like this, he knew Stiles didn’t like him back. He had confirmed with himself long ago that Stiles endless come on’s and shameless flirting were just an act, a part of his personality, and that they didn’t mean anything. Shaking his head, he finished washing off and climbed out of the shower, he dried off chucked on some sweats and climbed into bed pressing his face into Stiles shirt that he had stolen.

 

“Fi what the hell are you doing? There’s people around..” Arthur hissed at her as she slid her hand further up his thigh under the desk.  
“I’m bored and it’s only a problem if we get caught” She purred sliding her hand into the pocket of his shorts. “plus I’m fairly sure that any school that makes a direct access hole through the pocket of the required uniform pants has to be aware this could happen”. Fi laughed when Arthur jumped slightly when she grasped him in her hand.   
“Oh look someone’s already hard” Fi smirked at Arthur as he rolled his eyes.  
Fi began to stroke him slowly inside his pants keeping her face trained on the white board as the teacher wrote some miserable drabble about Australian history. Arthur shuddered suppressing a moan as she slid her thumb through the slit, working the pre cum gathered there around the head. Fi felt her energies begin to thrum as Arthurs pleasure fed through to her and she had to bite her lip to stop a moan from leaving her lips. She slowly increased the speed of her strokes digging the nails of her other hand into Arthurs thigh when a soft groan escaped him.  
“Quiet Arthur, I thought you didn’t want to get caught” Fi whispered teeth grazing his ear  
Fi increased the speed of her strokes, twisting her wrist at the head to spread the pre cum steadily gathering there. She could feel Arthur pleasure through the bond her demon created and knew he was getting close. She leaned over and took his earlobe between her teeth licking and sucking at the sweet spot under his ear knowing how sensitive he was there “Come on Arthur, cum for me” She moaned quietly into his ear. Arthur tensed and a loud groan escaped him and he came in her hand causing the teacher to turn around and look at the pair of them.  
“I wasn’t aware history was so enjoyable Mr Chapman, perhaps you can explain it to me in that essay you and Miss Alexandra will be writing me after school.” She said with a raised brow causing the class too break into peals of laughter. Arthur looked down flushed and stammered back “Uh ye yes Mrs Olsen.” She nodded sternly her displeasure clear on her face. “Anything to say for yourself Miss Alexandra?” Fi Looked up at the teacher, removing her hand from Arthur pants she brought it up to her lips and licked her hand clean filthily, not breaking eye contact with the teacher. Mrs Olsen shuddered in a combination of revulsion and a touch of shameful lust   
“Go to the Principals office Miss Alexandra. Alone. And don’t make any stops on the way there”   
“But miss how can you be sure I’ll get there if you don’t send me with an escort?” Fi purred running a finger across Arthurs shoulders causing a shudder from him  
“Just go Miss Alexandra, I’ve messaged through and they are expecting you” Mrs Olsen said disgruntled as she walked to the back of the classroom and showed Fi out shutting the door behind her. Fi laughed waving a goodbye through the window before sauntering off in the general direction of the principal’s office. She used to care more about her school life but being an outsider wasn’t easy and needing to make friends of the male variety on a very regular basis didn’t leave a lot of options. Plus, she had already made the mistake of being the girl who you viewed more like a sister than anything else with the only person she had really cared about so she was intent on not making that decision again. 

Fi had run into trouble with an incubus shortly after she turned fourteen, she had been at a high school party with some new older friends playing her favourite game of lead on the jock when she had spotted a new target. She had never seen this guy before and was sure she would have remembered him if they had seen each other during school. He was tall with nice broad shoulders and a body that looked to be all lean muscle, he had blue eyes that glittered with trouble and a jaw line that was designed to nibble on. Fi was never one to be nervous, something to do with the fae blood she thought, so she sauntered over and struck up a conversation at the urgings of her new friends. The young man introduced himself as Jasper and the two spent the rest of the evening slowly getting drunker and flirtier with each other. By the end of the night Fi was very light on her feet and blurrier in the head that she intended but she was currently sprawled across Luke’s lap as his lips drifted across her jaw and neck.  
“you smell amazing” He purred against her skin  
Something about the whole situation flickered on red lights in her head but his teeth grazing her earlobe pushed the warning to the back of her very fuzzy mind. Her hands drifted into the hair at the back of his neck as he moved his lips back to hers the kiss no longer slow and gentle like the previous kisses they’d shared. His teeth nipped at her lower lips as his tongue sound entrance against the seam of her lips, his hands tightened on her neck and hip moving her to straddle his lap. She moaned rocking her hips against his and feeling the length of him hardening against her core. Fi was a bit concerned because this wasn’t something she did, this being her first proper party and all, but she didn’t want her new friends to think she was a prude.  
“Just like that” he purred trailing kisses off across her neck again, sucking a dark mark against her neck “You’re going to be so good at this”.  
She tilted her head back giving him more access, “good at what?” she slurred but he just laughed against her skin. Her eyes glazed over as his hands moved up her thighs, the scent of jasmine strong in the air as his knuckles grazing against her core making her moan. He smirked against her neck continuing to slowly graze his knuckles against her core.  
“So wet for me already baby girl” he said sliding her panties to the side  
“Then why don’t you do something about it?” some part of her responded  
He smirked at her again, noticing the glazed over state of her eyes which signalled that she was fully under his control. “Oh sweet baby girl I intend to”. 

 

Derek had awoken full shifted with his sheets torn to shreds a heart breaking howl echoing around the room. He whole body was thrumming with pain and his mother burst through the door in beta shift eyes growing a vivid red. She darted over to him checking him for injury as her eyes surveyed the room for attackers.   
“What happened?” she asked, her words a little slurred around her receding fangs.  
Derek was frozen in place, unable to put it into words. He had been dreaming about Fi and all of a sudden he had felt their mate bond snap like an elastic and stretched too far.   
“Sh she she’s gone..” he said when he managed to return to beta shift.  
Talia’s eyes widened and she pulled Derek forward into her arms as he began to sob. Talia looked back over her shoulder at her husband and he nodded ushering the collection of wolves that had accumulated in the doorway back to their rooms. Cora and Laura remained just outside the doorway wrapped around each other quietly crying into each other necks.   
“what happened Derek?” Talia asked lightly after he seemed to have calmed down.   
“I I I was dreaming about her, she was at a party, and then she was with some guy. It was like I was watching what was happening as if I was there.” He breathed heavily tears still pouring down his cheeks.   
“They went off.. alone and it got really blurry and dark. I heard her cry out and then I felt it break. Just like that I couldn’t feel her anymore. I know we never completed the mate bond mom but I could always feel her and now she’s just gone.” Derek sobbed again  
Talia stroked his hair continuing to hold Derek in her arms the way she used to when he was a child. Talia could feel her heart break a little on the inside at the news. Fi hadn’t just been Derek’s mate, before the accident she had basically been family and they had all been devastated when she had been sent to Australia with no details on how to contact her. She had already had to watch her bright little boy recede into himself to become the broody and sullen young adult when she had left the first time. Once Derek began to settle she summon Cora and Laura into Derek room and they all piled on top of each other in a sobbing puppy pile. They stayed that way until the sun rose and Talia left her three children to go make breakfast.  
“Are you sure she’s gone?” Cora sniffled quietly “maybe it was just a nightmare?”   
Derek wanted to protect her and tell her that was the truth but he couldn’t mask the hurt and despair coming off him in waves so he simply nodded. Laura shuddered a silent sob at the confirmation but Cora jumped off the bed and ran off to her room. Derek looked at Laura and they both followed after her, finding her in her bedroom packing her bag.   
“what are you doing?” Laura asked  
“I’m going to Australia. She’s not dead. She can’t be. I’m going to go there and find her and bring her back.” She said sternly as she through clothes nto the duffel bag she had pulled from under her bed.   
“Cora…” Derek said softly  
“No Derek! I DON’T BELIEVE YOU. SHE’S NOT GONE. SHE CAN’T BE! SHE WAS THE ONLY FRIEND IVE EVER HAD SHE CAN’T JUST BE GONE. YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND! YOU’RE A LIAR! SHE NEVER WOULDVE LEFT ME IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU!” She wailed  
Derek felt his heart shatter for the second time.  
“Cora!” Laura chastised  
Derek just ducked his head and turned away heading out towards the back of the house. He dropped to the ground in full shift before he even hit the last step before stumbling out the yard and off into the preserve. Talia made to follow him concerned for her son but her husband put his hand on her shoulder. “I think he needs to be alone for a bit Talia, for now go try and stop your thirteen year old daughter from trying to hotwire your car so she can drive to the airport.” She turned to look at him for a moment before he enveloped her in his arms. “He’ll come back, he always does” he said pressing a soft kiss to her head.

 

“Derrrrreeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk” Cora wailed from the doorway to the loft. “I’m homeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee”  
Derek grumbled rolling over to look at the time. The clock showed 9am and normally he would have been awake for hours but today he didn’t feel like leaving his bed. He loved Cora but he was in no mood to see anyone. His regularly scheduled chat with Stiles last night had left him reeling as he advised him and his new best friend had swapped room-mates so they were now dorm buddies. Now normally Derek would be thrilled that Stiles was making friends, but Derek was a little bit jealous. This new friend Sophie was literally all Stiles would talk about on every call, it was always Sophie and I this or Sophie and I that, and Derek hated it. When he heard Cora climbing the stairs of the lot he snuggled deeper into the blankets hoping she would think he wasn’t here. As is sensing his thoughts Cora yanked the blankets away “werewolf remember Der, there’s no number of blankets that could hide you from me. I’m offended you would even hide from me in the first place. Don’t you miss ….” She trailed off seeming to get distracted by something causing Derek to peek open one eye.  
“Der why is there Stiles stuff in your room?” Cora said turning accusatory eyes on him. The expression reminded him so much of Laura. Derek decided that that moment was the most optimal time to get up and go hide in the bathroom. Cora jumped onto the bed pulling him back down until she was sitting on him, eyes flashing, pinning his arms to the bed.   
“Nope, no way, you do not get to hide from me today. Did you finally tell him and stop your pathetic pining, brooding, sulking routine?” She enquired leaning down to sniff at his skin. “I can’t smell him on you so clearly no mate bond and your currently at stage three Derek otherwise known as sulking, so I’m going to assume he probably smiled at you and you took it to mean something and then he did something ..”   
“He talked about some girl whos basically replacing him” Erica chimed in from the door way  
“and now they live in the same dorm room” Jackson said rolling his eyes  
“and Der Bear is jealousssssss” Isaac laughed  
Derek smacked his hand on his face immediately regretting ever making betas in the first place.  
“I still don’t understand why you like Stilinski so much, he’s just so him” Jackson said with a curl of his lip earning a growl from Derek.  
“Not everyone likes to chase dangerously intelligent and unstable red heads Jackson” Cora said with a laugh.  
“If I remember right wasn’t it your boy who called Lydia is perfect strawberry haired goddess? For like a hundred years?” Jackson said with a laugh  
“and if I remember correctly Jackson she dumped you like yesterday’s news for the literally smoking Hot deputy Parrish…” Cora chimed in “pretty sure they just got engaged too”  
That caused a few head turns back to Cora. A communal ‘what?’ arose from the group and Derek removed his hand from his face pretending to look shocked. “Oh didn’t you guys know? That’s why I’m back in town. Their engagement party is tomorrow.”   
“ohhhhhhh that’s what that fancy invitation was, Lydia just kept telling me I had to dress nice and behave, like that’s going to happen” Malia said from behind the group “makes sense now. Hey Cora!”  
“How did literally everyone know about this and I didn’t?” Jackson fumed pushing past the group and storming out of the loft. Erica walked into the room further and smacked Derek upside the head, Hard.   
“Derek what the hell I thought you were going to talk to him?”   
“I was. We had plans to go practice lacrosse later, I thought it would be best in a situation he could get his aggression out in. Plus, I didn’t know this idiot was going to show up and open her big mouth.” He replied jerking his thumb towards Cora.  
“So what you mean to say s you have been sulking about your man pain over Stiles having a new best friend and forgot?” She said with a roll of her eyes  
“No. I had a plan.” Derek said sheepishly.  
“Well for that you can stay here while I go pick up your precious Stiles from college. The jeeps bust again and I’m totally taking the Camaro.” She says wickedly swiping the keys of the dresser and darting out the door. 

 

“I’m so glad I don’t have to share a dorm with Stephanie anymore she’s actually the most disgusting human being I have ever met and her boyfriend was like always there! Like ew I don’t wanna see, hear or smell you having sex with that grease ball of a boyfriend” Sophie shuddered at the thought  
“Tell me about it Stewart was worse, there was stuff on his side of the room that I was genuinely expecting to get up and leave on its own because it had been there so long. They were so disgusting together too.” Stiles complained making a retching sound.   
Sophie laughed jumping onto Stiles lap and throwing her arms around his neck dramatically  
“Oh Stewie I love you more than I love the filthy pizza that’s all over my face and clothes, kiss me so I can taste those donuts you just ate” Sophie laughed pressing a sloppy kiss to Stiles lips  
“Oh Steph let me lick you face clean of all that pizza grease, would want to miss a single drop!” Stiles laughed licking a stripe up the side of her face making the two of the dissolve into laughter.  
“This is going to be awesome!” They both agreed as they went back to sanitising everything on Stewarts side of the room. They two work tirelessly to get the space clean both trying not to distract the other so they could start getting ready.   
Stiles and Sophie’s friend had developed quickly into the kind of no holds barred, no judgement, let loose kind of friendship Stiles had seen but never experienced in high school. They still hadn’t talked about the supernatural stuff but they had a blatant understanding that remained unspoken in that area. Half the campus thought they were dating and the other half could confirm they had seen them hook up and sneak off together a dozen times. Nobody really seemed to understand their friendship but that was fine by them. They had both been on the end of some dirty looks when they had been caught with other people at whichever event they were at, but nether felt the need to clarify what they were. They knew the truth and that was what mattered. When nobody else was around Sophie mostly complained about the demise of jock stamina while Stiles mooned over Derek.  
“I can’t get too drunk tonight though Soph” Stiles complained as Sophie poured them another round of get ready shots. “I have to go home tomorrow and I don’t think Derek would be super impressed if I power spewed tequila all over the Camaro.” Stiles complained as Sophie downed her shot effortlessly.  
“I don’t know what you mean, nothing gets a man more turned on than a tequila induced power spew in their ‘clearly designed to have sex on’ car.” She laughed  
“Plus if he’s just gonna get mad at you why do you want to see him. From what you’ve told me all he does is hot, cold, shut you out, any time you get the feeling he might actually like you back. You’re a total babe Stiles and I know like seven people on this floor alone who’d happily get on their knees for you!” she said waggling her eyebrows “I mean hell if your down I can do it right here?” she laughed looking up at him with a face full of makeup yet to be blended.   
“I mean who could turn down a face like that?”   
“I don’t know what you mean Stiles. Is there something on my face? We haven’t even started yet!”   
Stiles choked on the sip of beer he had been half way through  
“Man if everyone’s like you in Australia I have to go there some time!”  
Sophie beamed up at him “Oh sweetie I don’t think you would survive in Australia! And speaking of not surviving lay down I wanna do another tequila shot with my face bakes.”  
“Your face what?” Stiles said confused “and why do I have to lay down?”  
“Body shots obviously. Now lay down and take your shirt off, you are not wearing it out anyway”  
“I like this shirt, why can’t I wear it?”  
“Stiles we are going out to pick up not play Pokemon”  
“Derek likes this shirt” Stiles pouted  
“and have you had sex with Derek?”  
“no” he mumbled  
“Exactly! Now take it off and lay down”

**Author's Note:**

> Also unbeta'd and my first Sterek fic so if you find a mistake or wanna leave feedback please do! hopefully posting more by weeks end.


End file.
